The Sweetness of Hate
by Lys de Pluie
Summary: This man has a problem. And this problem is a certain pink-suited girl. Her strength and his confusion. Her love and his hate. A mixture of all this is what creates their relationship. AkatsukiShipping, Akagi x Hikari, Cyrus x Dawn. Rated for safety.


WARNINGS : AkatsukiShipping, some violence, a crappy ending I should rewrite, and me being tired AND French (very bad combination). Anyway... Enjoy ? ^^'

"I hate her."

He was alone in his office, talking to himself.

"I hate her."

Still the same sentence he was repeating. Over and over. Always the same.

"I..."

He paused, glancing at a purple and white pokeball that he had put before him earlier.

"...hate her..."

This sentence was somewhat hypnotizing to him. He had been repeating it non-stop for good a quarter of an hour. He took his head in his hands, scratching it, like if he wanted to burn these words in his mind ; so he scratched harder, and started to bleed.

"I hate you."

One word changed, yet the sense was the same. He had imagined the person he had been thinking about in front of him, and spoke to her.

"I really... dislike you. You know ? You are so omnipresent in my mind that I can't stand it anymore. You always look so innocent, yet you are so strong ! But without your Pokémon, you are nothing."

The man stood up, clenching one fist while hitting the table with the other one.

"You are disgusting. So small and so powerful, but still so weak. You poke your nose into things that are not your business. I hate you for that !"

There was something pink.

He looked up and rubbed his eyes. No, he wasn't sleepy. You can still have a lot of energy, even if you didn't sleep for three days and nights in a row.

It was still pink. Damn.

His eyes suddenly filled themselves with hate and disgust. He walked a few steps forward, the pink dress didn't move. He reached out and touched the cheek belonging to the clothe ; she was there, it was not his imagination or something this time. The lips moved, and a clear sound came out of them : "You are right.", the voice spoke. It was one of those which you would normally adore and that would calm you down ; it was a "cute" voice, and matched that whole image of a perfect girl. It was not too high, but clear and pleasant. Yet, it wasn't to everybody. And in this very room, there was no one she could impress with her voice. It continued nevertheless :

"You are right ; I am weak. I am weaker than you without my Pokémon. But being with them is what makes me strong. We share a bond you won't understand, because it is neither friendship nor love. It is neither fear nor domination. It is something else."

"You too are right, I won't understand it. But explain me one thing. If you are here, it means that you passed the guards, and for that you had to give them your friends-lovers or however you call them, hadn't you ? I don't believe in you being able to teleport yourself or something."

"There is a third possibility : I beat them. Your grunts are not that strong, you know..."

Still calm. Her eyes showed no emotions, which was rare. They were always colorful and full of peps , screaming "Follow me ! Together we will be strong !". They were crying but you couldn't see a tear.

"Indeed, it is." He decided he would stay calm, it was one of his favorite techniques after all, even if you doubt of that.

"So, what would you do to correct their mistake ? Your face is filled with hate, and it is destined to me. What are you planning to do ?"

Okay, she iwas/i clear-sighted. Or he was too obvious.

"You are an intelligent little girl..."

His hands were fast, and they reached their goals without hesitation. One was on her neck, the other one on her arm which she was trying to move. The situation was a little ambiguous, both faces were very close. But there was nothing romantic at this, nothing that could make anybody think they were going to kiss. He slowly started to strangle her, bliss spread around his face, a smile growing second by second. She was suffering, desperately trying to catch for air. She tried to fight against it, hesitating if she should tear a pokeball off of her belt or not. As a tear pierced the barrier of her eyelashes, he suddenly released her and the girl fell on the ground. It was a violent game he was playing, but he had seen her crying. Finally.

She was trembling ; fear and incomprehension fighting inside herself. She wanted to know why he had done ithis/i, but she also didn't, because she was sure it was her turn not to understand the other one. As he knelt down to face her, his smile had already disappeared.

"Why ?" was the question. Yet the one who asked was the man, and he didn't refer to what he just had done. She understood what he was talking about, though. The complete question should have been "Why didn't you call out a Pokémon ?".

"They all are too strong. If one had seen you, they would have killed you."

"And why this sympathy all of sudden ? You know I could have murdered you."

"You could." He looked at her in disbelieve. Was it a new fashion to commit suicide or something ?... She continued :

"But you didn't... And what makes you what you are isn't what you are able or unable to do... But what you decide to do. These decisions are your strength and your weakness." She had spoken with all the wisdom a fifteen-year-old girl was capable of. It was a lot more than most of the people twice her age. He was wondering, maybe was this the source of strongher/strong strength, she had grown up that quick...

"Don't tell me you were confident !..."

"I was, because I believe in you !" She had almost screamed this, with all the sincerity she could have had.

"You are too naive, little girl. Too naive..."

She took a deep breath. There was so much serious in her eyes... If she announced him she was pregnant, or the child of two legless cripples, or even both... He would believe her.

"I..."

He knew this word and already had pronounced it very often. The rest was coming. He was sure to know what it was.

"...Do not hate you, ... Akagi."

...Okay, this was strongnot/strong what he had planned her to say. The "do not" wasn't what he was counting on. Actually, three days without sleep WERE a little too much, he thought...

Pink-skirt defeated psychopath-who-wants-to-destruct-the-world. He stood up, glanced at her, and walked off to his office again.

"Leave" he said, and so she did. She didn't know how to feel after that.

Bad ? Probably.

Sad ? Undoubtedly.

Happy to be alive ? Of course !

But she had also been shocked by his reaction, and by his "rejection". There was something attracting with this man, she felt like she could understand, and help him. Maybe was it a little crush she had, but she would never have admitted it.

He was alone again, and locked the door. There was almost no light, only one candle, next to the MasterBall. He stared at the one, and then at the other. Still, she was in his mind. Always thinking about her was driving him crazy ! Even the incantation he was reciting, this sentence of hate, sound fake to him. Suddenly, a light lit up in his brain. He looked around ; though the office was closed, he wanted to be sure there was nobody in this room... For their own safety.

He murmured something.

Inaudible.

He smiled.

"That sounds a lot better now..."

And as he took his face in his hands, he was repeating the same sentence again, over and over.

"I love you, Hikari. Don't I ?..."


End file.
